


Starwars RP

by Mommybrown1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fights, Gangbang, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1
Summary: please read the tags, this is an Rp me and a friend did i will awnser any questions you have.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags, this is an Rp me and a friend did i will awnser any questions you have.

(C) Sheev was smirking down at scarlet as he had his hands resting on her hips. “So, little missy, I hear you’re looking to explore the pleasures of sex?” he asked as his hands slowly rubbed up and down along her sides.

(M) Scarlet looked away her face turning red “So what if I am?” I grabbed sheev’s hand and smiled

(C) he smirked a bit more, finding her shyness am blushing face cute. he leaned in implanted kiss on her cheek as he softly squeezed her hand reassuringly. "well don't worry, I'm not going to leave you high and dry~" he said "I'm going to make you feel good all over." sheev leaned to press his chest into hers a little as his free hand moved from her side to her back, rubbing the lower area of it and slowly moving towards the curve of her butt. 

(M) Scarlet jumped a little as sheev moved his hands toward her butt." I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous.... I've never had... sex before" scarlet looked into sheev eyes

(C) sheev smiled wider at her jump and moved his mouth to her ear to speak into it " I can tell. but don't worry... I might be a sith, but I can be gentle, too~" he whispered as he then kissed her cheek again as his hand softly squeezed at her butt, before attempting to pull down her brown pants.

(M) Scarlet watched nervously as sheev started to pull her pants.  
She could feel heart beating so fast as she watched.

(C) He tugged her pants down slowly, having to pull his other hand from her grasp to tug at the other side of her pants. He followed them down, planting small soft kisses down her chest and between her breasts, then along her lower chest, belly, and then finally when her pants were around her ankles, his head was face to face with her crotch.

(M) Scarlet face was beet red, her thoughts swirling"please be gentle" she grabbed his shoulder.

(C) He smirked up at her as she held his shoulder "I did say I would, didn't I?~" he asked, before slowly tugging down her panties as well and then began pulling her legs apart so that he could see the pussy that hid between them. Once it was in sight, he leaned his head in, stuck out his tongue, and gave a long soft, slow lick from its base to its tip, his tongue hot against the lips.

(M) Scarlet grasped sheev hair and yet out a soft moan

(C)he smiled and kept his head there, using his hands on her butt cheeks as leverage to keep his head in place - and to also grope on those lovely buns~ - as he continued to lick at her pussy, eyes half closed as his tongue occasionally dipped inside a little bit as he ate her out

(M)Scarlet watched as sheev continued to play with her pussy, moaning loudly every time he dipped his tongue inside her

(C)"Mmm, you like this don't you? you like being eaten out while standing up~" he purred as he looked up at her while she moaned, but before she answered he pressed his lips to her pussy, practically french kissing it, and then pushed his tongue inside as far as it could go.

(M)Scarlet jumped and grabbed on to sheev head cumming hard as he fully sheathed his tongue inside her" that felt amazing..... don't stop please."

(C) sheev grinned at the corners of his mouth as he lapped up her juices, his tongue still wriggling deep inside her. his hands stayed groping on her butt as his lips stroked and kissed against her own pussy lips. eventually though he pulled off and smiled up at her "mmmm I don't want to~" he said, "but I think I'm a little overdressed for the occasion." he slowly moved away from her and stood, and began peeling off his shirt slowly, revealing his well-built body that was hidden under his clothes. he then also slowly began pushing his own pants down, revealing his already erect cock to her as he grinned "mmm now I think im properly dressed. you're still wearing that cute top though" he mused as he looked her over, chin in one hand and the other hand holding his elbow as he looked her up and down. "perhaps it might look cuter on the floor~" he suggested to her.

(M)Scarlet looked hesitant, she reached down and lifted up her shirt up and over her head. She looked into sheev eyes "Do you see anything you like?" 

(C)sheev continued to look her up and down as she stripped out of her shirt. "mmm i do~ I'm seeing a very sexy girl in front of me, with a lovely chest and a tasty treat between her legs~" he said as he moved forwards, his hands moving up to reach around her and undo her bra if she was wearing one, deft fingers skilfully unclasping her before tugging it off of her and letting her breasts be free. should she not be wearing a bra, he would instead be admiring what he could see. regardless, he cupped the breasts in his hands and slowly began walking more forwards, trying to get her to walk back so she would be pinned between his naked body and the wall, his cock grinding against her lower belly. "hmm, such beauty you have. I'm surprised no ones tried to be with you before I have..." sheev said as he groped on her chest more, moving his head in to nibble and kiss softly at her neck, leaving love bites wherever his lips went on her neck and shoulders.

(M)Scarlet stepped back pinned against the wall, she leaned forward and softly nibbled on sheev lower ear playfully blowing hot air as well, scarlet reached down and grasped sheev thick hard cock and began to stroke it

(C)sheev continued to kiss at her as she was nibbling on his ear, letting out a soft groan of pleasure when he blew on it while groping, grabbing, and stroking his cock. in reply to her act his fingers twisted lightly on her nipples as she smiled up at her with his eyes looking into hers "mmmm seems you have a naughty side to you~ i would love to see more of it~" he cooed to her

(M)Scarlet moved from sheev ear to his neck and gave a soft bite, while stroking his shaft harder

(C)sheev moaned a bit more as his cock was being stroked, deciding that she was ready to feel deeper pleasures. one of his hands moved from groping her breasts to between her legs, moving up to her pussy and rubbing it softly with his middle and pointing finger while his thumb was pressing and rubbing circles into her clit. his mouth moved towards her chest and began nibbling playfully while his hand was continuing to grope on her breasts, his cock leaking precum onto her hands. "mmmm why don't we put that sexy little mouth of yours to good use? why don't you tell me about the sexiest, naughtiest thing you've ever done in your life, my dear scarlet?~" he said as he was kissing at her breasts now, nibbling at her nipple softly.

(M)Scarlet nervously replied " umm.. one time while I was at work i felt really ... well horny so I rushed to the restroom and began to play with my breast longing for someone to suck and bite my nipples, I then slipped my hand into my pants and began to slip my finger inside of me"

(C)sheev smiled at her "oooh you naughty little slut~" he said as he slowly moved to finger her deeper, wiggling his fingers deep inside of her as he was searching for her g-spot to tease at. "did you also longingly want for someone to come into the stall to catch you being a pervert at work, or to join in and give you what i'm giving you now?" he asked as he then began slowly sucking lovingly on her nipples, his tongue circling them and poking at them as he suckled hard, his other hand still working to grope at them.

(M)Scarlet let a long moan and grabbed onto sheev shoulders "Yes I wanted my boss to come in and catch me, he's always so forceful at work. I..i wanted me to pin me against the wall and take me, to make me scream"

(C)sheev stopped his teasings to grin more up at her, slowly pulling himself away to look down at her as if examining a new her that had come out of her secret hidden place. "well well well, looks like someone's even more of a slut than i realized~" he smirked as he spoke. "so you like it rough, then? do you want me to grab you, pin you to the wall and roughly claim you like a bitch?~" he asked as his hands moved to hug on her hips again, his cock twitching at the idea.

(M)Scarlet looked away, her face red "Yes I want to take me right here, I want you to fuck me so rough and hard that my voice goes horse"

(C)Sheev grinned more, and then without warning he grabbed her by her shoulders, spun her around, and pressed her into the nearby wall, his hand grabbing at her butt as his cock sat between the cheeks, his mouth close to the back of her ear as his other hand was keeping her pinned. "such a naughty little slut. i'll indulge your fantasies, fuck you hard, make you scream as orgasm after orgasm will pulse through your body. you'll be fucked so hard your knees will be weak for days~" he nibbled a bit at her ear as he spoke "mmm but you will be my bitch from this moment forth and you will call me 'sir'. my body will be yours to play with. my every pleasure will be your command, your every pleasure will be me generosity. every orgasm you feel will be a gift from your superior master." he spoke dominantly to her "if you don't want this, you have a chance to say no now. but say yes, and you will be in a world of pleasure and submission" he finished as he waited for her reply

(M)Scarlet looked away "Yes sir please"

(C)he grinned and then nodded "very well." he said, and then moved to swat her butt with his hand, and then used that hand to open her legs and push his cock between them to rub along her pussy. "mmmm you made the right choice, you little slut~" he said as without warning he thrusted up hard into her, one hand on her shoulder pushing her down to meet him as he pushed deep into her pussy. "mmm, so tight. just the way i thought you would be!" he said as he was thrusting hard and fact, giving no mercy as his cock was pounding hard and deep into her pussy.

(M)Scarlet twitched when Sheev shoved his cock inside of her. it hurt , it felt like she was being torn, but the more Sheev thrusted inside her the better it felt. Until she felt nothing but pleasure "mmmm sir your so deep, please use me as you see fit, and don't worry about being gentle " moaning loudly

(C)he smirked as he slapped her butt again "i plan to. from now on, you're doing what i say and i get to use you however i see fit." he said as he kept up his heavy thrusts up into her. he knew at first it would hurt but if he kept going the pleasure would overwhelm her pain.


	2. Loveing embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of rape in this chapter. in my eyes i consented i agreed to be punished that way.

(M)We skip forward ruffly a month later on your ship. Scarlet is dressed in her new clothing her master gave her something easy to tear, and she's sporting a lovely collar, she walks over and hands sheev the drink he asked for.

(C)sheev was sitting on his throne aboard his flagship, looking scarlets sexily clothed body over as she was giving him the drink he made her get, taking it and sipping it. "mmm, good girl~" he said and then patted his lap for her to sit in it.

(M)Scarlet sits upon sheev lap" thank you, sir," and she wraps her arms around him

(C) He smiled up at her, putting his drink on the side table by his throne and began running his hands up and down her sides. "mmm in the month you've been with me, you've turned into such a little slut~ I love it. the transformation has made you more beautiful~" he said as he kissed her neck, leaving love bites.

(M)She let off a soft moan " I love you to sir" she moved close to sheev cheek and gave him a quick kiss

(C)he smiled and turned his head to kiss at the side of her lips back, his hands rubbing down and groping at her butt softly "mmm you should tell me more stuff you like so I can better reward my pet for being so well behaved~."

(M)Scarlet looks at sheev " I like it when you bite my neck and breast hard sir." She looks away " and..."

(C) He smiled at that admission, before moving his hand up to cup her cheek and try turning her head back to look at him "and what? you can speak in confidence with me."

(M)Scarlet looked at sheev since he had turned her head but still avoided eye contact " Well I've been thinking about..." Scarlet caught her breath " waiting you fuck me in front of your soldiers, the way they look at me it's like they don't know I'm yours" she meets sheev eyes

(C)sheev thought for a bit and then grinned "well if you so desire... I can happily accommodate that wish for you~ you only need ask me." he said as he smiled more.

(M)"Thank you, sir" scarlet hugged sheev tightly " please mark me as yours to your foolish soldiers"Scarlet was as happy as a clam she released sheev and looked at his face " when do you want to do it, sir," she asked trying to hide her excitement

(C) He could tell she was excited, hugging her back and kissing the side of her face, rubbing her back with his hands. When she pulled away, sheev moved his hands to her head and cupped it. When she asked when he would do it he smiled more "when you wake up," he said, and then through his hands, he used the force to reach into her mind to send her into a deep sleep.

(M)"....." Scarlet opened her eyes blinking a few times "sir?"

(C) When she woke up, she was naked, laid out on an altar made of black marble. It was cold against her skin. As she was waking up, she could hear the murmuring of talking before it went silent. She was in a large temple-like room with stormtrooper groups lined up like they usually were on the left and right, forming a path that led down some steps, along with a black stone floor, then back up some steps where sheev was waiting patiently for his naked sex pet to meet him. the stormtroopers all had their helmets off, and all eyes were on her as she was coming to

(M)Scarlet looked around the room, feeling nervous at all the eyes gazing at her naked body. The marble was cold, but it didn't feel bad. She looked into sheev eyes and began to head towards him while covering her breasts and pussy.

(C) When she began to head to him while covering herself, he raised a hand and erected a force barrier to stop her. "uh, uh, uh. You're the one who wanted to show off to the troops your naked body while I fuck you. Don't go hiding it now~" he said while grinning, the stormtroopers murmuring to themselves, both men and women among the crowd talking and then chuckling a bit at sheevs words as they pervertedly stared at her. "you can either uncover yourself and walk over, or walk over while covering yourself, but these fine soldiers will get to grope you along the way~" he offered her the choice.

(M)Scarlet pushed on the barrier "but...sir " she looked at the eyes gazing upon her she could feel their lust. She looked at sheev and pleaded with her eyes to let her pass not to make her choose

(C)sheev shook his head "seems she wants the second option." he said to the troops, and they immediately began smirking and grinning themselves. They moved in, together, losing their coherency of unit groups as the barrier dropped. If she wanted to get to sheev now, she had to walk through the group of people whose hands were twitching, waiting for her to get close enough so they could grope at her.

(M)Scarlet jumped as the barrier dropped she held her arms tightly around her breasts and pussy"sir" she cried out. She knew he wouldn't change his mind, so she pressed forward hell-bent to not lose her grip.

(C)sheev was watching with a wide smirk on his face as she was walking through the sea of stormtroopers, their hands moving to feel up her sides, her bare arms, a couple of hands moving to grope her butt, a couple tried to wriggle their way into her covered parts and feel up there. About a quarter of the way through the sea she got a slap on her backside, but she couldn't tell who gave it. The eyes were hungrily taking her in, the voices murmuring and chuckling words, calling her names like slut, whore, and bitch.

(M)One of the soldier's had a brilliant idea to trip her, she fell forward and lost her grip, the soldiers quickly helped her up but kept hold of her hands to prevent her from covering herself back up. Scarlet looked up at sheev "sir" they started to grope and fondle her, the two soldiers holding her hands made sure she kept moving toward sheev

(C)sheev couldn't help but laugh aloud as she was tripped and groped back up to her feet. It gave him a wicked idea. "soldiers, before she is brought up to me, I think you deserve a little something as compensation for my pets rudeness." he said as he crossed his arms and sat in the nearby throne he had. "I think you should have the honor of fucking her first, and then what's left of her I will mark as mine, as she desired." he said, then looked at Scarlet. "this is what you get for being a naughty pet when it's your fantasy~," he said. to make sure she couldn't make a run for it, he raised another force barrier sealing her in with the soldiers

(M)She looked around at all the soldiers now stripping their armor away. The soldiers let her run to the barrier while they undressed knowing she wasn't going anywhere. " sir please I'm sorry" she banged on the barrier. The crowd moved in fast on her and began to eat her out getting her ready for what lied in store.

(C)sheev continued to smile "my pet, I told you every pleasure I give you is a generosity. So when you go against your own requests I'm going to punish you~" he said as he moved his hand to his own pants and began undoing them, pulling out his own cock and slowly stroked it, watching the display she and the soldiers were putting on.

(M)Scarlet tried to fight them off, but that seemed to turn them on more. Scarlet looked at sheev "I'm sorry sir, I will accept my punishment, but I can't promise a few of your soldiers won't have black eyes and bite marks" she bites a soldier who tries to cover her mouth. They fight back and push her down on one of the fellow soldiers. Scarlet screams as they enter her pussy another moves into her ass

(C)sheev continued to stroke his own cock, it twitching when it heard her scream "don't cover her mouth. And keep her face facing towards me as much as possible. I want to see and hear her when you punish her." he ordered "you can also mark on her body as well, leave bites, bruises, cum, hell even pen marks if you have them." he encouraged. "just make sure she understands what happens to sluts who disobey their masters."

(M)The men and women continued their assault on her; she Screamed in pain as a bite her hard on her shoulder, the female soldiers made sure to keep her facing sheev as the played with her breasts. Scarlet tried to bite a soldier for trying to stick his cock in her mouth but he punched her in the face hard leaving a bruise, she felt light-headed how many of them were left when will this end she felt another person cum on her back.

(C) The man who tried to fuck her face would soon drop to the floor choked to death from a force attack from sheev as he had disobeyed - or attempted to at least - his order to keep her mouth clear. The assault on her body lasted for several hours, each crewman taking it in turns with her until they were satisfied. once enough time had passed sheev lowered the barrier. "mmm I think she's ready enough."

(M)Scarlet looked up at sheev as the soldier's backed off her. Her body covered in bite marks and bruises. "Sir" she couldn't even make a sound her voice sore, she tried to get up but couldn't move.

(C)sheev kneeled down by her head and looked into her eyes with a smile "are we sorry we disobey our master now?" he asked as one hand moved to grope at her breast as he spoke

(M)Scarlet nodded yes and looked away to hide her tears

(C) He smiled and patted her breast "good girl. now, how did you want me to mark you?"

(M)Scarlet reached up and touched Sheev face and smiled she move her mouth closer to his ear and whispered: " mark me as you see fit sir."

(C) sheev smiled and then stood, using the force to lift up the ritual table that she had woken up on, levitating it over and making it land next to them. He then picked her up in his arms and laid her on it. He looked down at her and groped along her body. "so sexy, even when bearing abuse marks" he commented, then moved her body so that she was laying on her back and her butt at the edge of the table, her head leaned back, so she was forced to look out at the crowd of troops who just raped her. he then got between his legs and rubbed his cock on her pussy. "mmm I'm going to mark your insides and then your outsides~" he said to her as he groped her breasts, then thrusted in

(M)Scarlet moaned quietly, looking into the crowd all those soldiers raped her yet sheev was the only one who could make her feel good, sheev was the only one on her mind the entire time. " Don't be gentle sir, Mark me as yours again. "

(C)sheev smiled down at her and groped her breast "mmmm there's the pet I know and love~" he said as he suddenly picked up speed and strength in his thrusting into her, letting out low grunts each time his hips hit hers, and he tilted his cock inside her with each thrust. all eyes were on her as the noise of their crotches slapping together filled the room

(M)Quite moans escaped her mouth; scarlet felt intense pressure with each thrust, she looked into the sea of soldiers and grinned.

(C)sheev noticed her grin and smiled more himself "mmmm how does, it feel, to look out, at a sea of faces, of people who raped, your body, knowing, that I'm, giving you, more pleasure, than they could?" he spoke to her, each pause in his words was punctuated with a thrust up inside her, his hands holding onto her legs for leverage.

(M)Scarlet's grin widened " your soldiers need more training, if they knew better they would have just stuck with groping me. They obviously don't know how to use those cocks" scarlet looked at sheev

(C)her grin, her words, and the way she looks up at him made sheev moan out   
in pleasure as he was going even harder now, bending down a bit to put his head close to hers. "f-fuck, you're so sexy when you get like this~" he said as he thrusted more, precum leaking from his cock inside her

(M)Scarlet leaded closer and bite sheev ear "sir if I may request something" she laid back down and faced the soldiers " these untrained rapists deserve punishment, they need to learn a lesson " scarlet let out a loud moan as sheev pounded her hard

(C)sheev let out a groan when his ear was bit, eyes closing as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. he bent her legs back, now fucking her in a standing up mating press position as his chest rested on her breasts, their hips slapping together more as his eyes looked from her to the soldiers and back again "mmmm what do you suggest?" he grinned as he spoke

(M)Scarlet smiled and looked at the soldier's with an innocent look " Well I'm not totally heartless so maybe just punish a few of them to make an example out of them" scarlet looked back a sheev and kissed him deeply she broke the kiss and whispered "it really turned me on when you killed they asshole who tried to disobey you and tried to stick his cock in my mouth, please kill a few more Sir" scarlet moved her head to bite sheev neck

(C) Her words had him pause for a bit as she kissed him, before he grinned more and began kissing her neck as she was biting his "mmmm most certainly!" he said, and as he was continuing to pound into her, he erected a force barrier around the troopers and began picking off the ones who had underperformed in the raping. Each thrust claimed a new soldier.

(M)Scarlet bit sheev neck hard as she road through another orgasm " make sure to leave some sir , there need to be witnesses" scarlet looked back to see how many were left In the crowd, she noticed one soldier calm in this chaos, him just standing there staring at her. " leave him please sir, you trained him well"

(C)sheev moaned as he leaked more precum into her, close to his own orgasm. " mmmgh, certainly, my pet." he said as he was allowing at least a tenth of them to live. When she told him to leave one be, he looked up and saw him, then grinned a bit "oh? What did he do to you during your punishment?" he asked as he moved one hand from her leg to gesture to the man to approach the barrier, before grabbing her leg again.

(M)Scarlet watched the soldier calmly approach the barrier. " out of all of them, he was the one with the idea to trip me, when he fucked every time he bit and teased my breasts almost like he had seen us fucking before, this young soldier has been peeping on us when we fuck" scarlet looked at sheev looking for his reaction knowing he was most likely close to release

(C)sheev moaned out more as she was talking, cock twitching inside her at the idea that he had been spying on them fucking, on the edge of an orgasm. He made a hole in the barrier for him to come through but then closed it behind him, leaving the three protected from the slaughter of the troops.

(M)The soldier stood before them, he never once took his gaze off of Scarlet

(C)he kept thrusting into her "what's your name, s-soldier?" he said to the man as he was fucking scarlet, his hands groping roughly on her chest, leaving even more red marks and bruises among those placed by her rapists

(M)The soldier looked at Scarlet and rubbed his hand across her cheek; he replied " Casey sir" scarlet looked at the soldier than to sheev

(C)he smirked a bit at Casey as he was touching scarlet "you like what you see here, Casey?" he asked as he stopped his thrusting to talk to him, looking him up and down, sizing him up.

(M)Scarlet whimpered when sheev stopped moving, Casey reached out and rubbed scarlets lips "Yes sir, she is a very sexy woman, you better keep her close, someone might try to steal her away."

(C) He looked down at her and smiled "don't worry pet. I'm just talking to your best rapist~" he said and moved a hand to rub her clit a bit as he looked back up at Casey. "she is sexy, isn't she? and I intend on keeping her VERY close~."

(M)Scarlet jumped as sheev rubbed her clit, she became lost in thought, Casey looked at sheev " I'm surprised you allowed a room of men and women to gang rape her, I would keep this treat locked up out of reach of anyone" he bent over and kissed her forehead

(C)"well it's what she wanted, and I would be a bad master to her if I didn't treat her out from time to time~," he said as he kept idly stroking her clit, his cock still twitching a little inside of her. he watched him kiss her forehead and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

(M)Casey didn't take his eyes off scarlet " as I recall she said I wanted you to fuck her in front of us, to mark her as yours" Casey reached and grabbed scarlets breast then looked sheev in the eyes " she didn't ask for rape."

(C)"so you have been spying on us while we fuck each other." he said and moved to grab her other breast with his other hand while the first kept stroking her clit. "and I had them rape her because she refused to do as I ordered and was being an uppity pet. what kind of master would I be to let her get away with such naughty behavior in her own fantasy?"

(M)Casey laughed and pinched her nipple hard; scarlet gasped in pleasure Casey bent forward and softly nibbled her neck whispering thing sheev couldn't hear

(C)he frowned at him as he was pleasuring her and whispering to her. "if you have things to say, say them out loud." he ordered the trooper "you might like my pet but I'm her master, and it's your emperor."

(M)Casey shot a hateful glance at sheev " What I tell her is private, and I wouldn't let anyone touch her" he smacked sheev hand off her other breast

(C)sheev growled at him "watch your tone with me, you insect." he said as he raised the hand that was smacked away and began using the force to try choking Casey.

(M)Scarlet watched as sheev choked Casey tearing up a little

(C)sheev noticed scarlets tears and looked down at her "tell me what he said, or he will die."

(M)She looked into sheev eyes while crying"..." Scarlet looked away her face turning red " he said.... that he would take me away and lock me up...that he'd..."

(C)"that he'd what?" he demanded to know as he kept holding Casey in the choke grip.

(M)" that.." She tried to say choking up " he would make me deeper pleasures, better than you could ever give me.." She looked away

(C)sheev glared at Casey, and then tossed him down, stopping his choking. "get out. Get out of my sight, and out of my service. You're fucking dismissed." he said to Casey before dropping the barrier to let him go through, the carnage of the slaughter having stopped by now as only 1 in 10 soldiers were alive. 

(M)Casey wisped to scarlet one last time kissed her then began to walk away, scarlet hugged sheev tightly

(C)sheev hugged her back, not caring what he finally whispered to her, moving to nibble on her neck "I'm sorry if I seemed too rough back then, my pet. But I am still the emperor, even here." he said as he began his thrusting again.

(M)Scarlet remained quite hugging onto sheev as he began thrusting into her again

(C)he looked down at her while he thrusted "what's the matter, pet?"

(M)" i...." She just looked away still holding sheev tightly starting to cry again " Do you have a sister?"

(C)frowning, he scooped her up and moved so that he was sitting on the table and she was in his lap riding his cock still, holding her close with his arms wrapped around her back. " I do, her name is Sheva... why?" he asked

(M)" that...." Scarlet looked away scared and cried " the soldier.."

(C) He cupped her face again and kissed at her lips, smoothing away her tears with his thumb. "its ok, my pet. you can tell me..."

(M)She looked into sheev eyes " he said he was going to make you pay.....and if I told you he'd make sure I'd never been free again" her eyes watering up

(C)sheev connected the dots by himself "he's going to try raping my sister, isn't he?" he asked, and then smiled a bit "you don't have to worry about him, pet. my sister is almost as strong as I am, she can handle him no problem." he said as he kissed her "and you don't worry about yourself either, ill protect you!"


	3. things come to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving sheevs base casey has been looking to find where scarlet was hidden.

(C) Sheva was sat in a meditation chamber on her own personal base she maintained on a station near the edge of her and her brother's empire. He and she shared the throne and the responsibility of running the galaxy, and while he ruled from the center, she would expand their territories on the "front lines" so to speak. she was deep in thought, floating a little above the seat she would be sat on, other objects in the room floating a little as she remained in meditation

(M)Casey entered the room quietly, noting Sheva in the center of the room floating along with items as well. He carefully made his way over to her; he needed her to get what he wanted.

(C) Sheva continued to float in the middle of the room, but a part of her could sense Casey through the force. she slowly opened her eyes and dropped onto the seat, looking around for the signs of the intruder as she summoned her lightsabers to her hand and ignited them, the other items in the room stopping floating as well

(M)Something felt off to Casey as he approached Sheva he quickly hid behind a nearby object just in time as Sheva turned around.

(C) She frowned and looked around, getting up from her seat, holding both crimson blades in the air as she wondered what was going on. she tried to reach out with the force to sense the intruder again, wondering what exactly was off about them

(M)Casey remained silent waiting for the perfect moment; he peeked over the object he was behind carefully assessing the situation

(C) Sheva was looking around the room slowly, silently muttering to herself about how she was going to kill the guards for allowing an intruder to get into her inner sanctum. She was currently searching along the opposite wall, her back to him.

(M) Casey jumped quickly from his hiding place and charges at Sheva hoping to catch her while she's facing away.

(C) She yelped out as he was able to catch her off guard and push into her, making her drop her lightsabers. She whirled around and spread her fingers as she began to spout force lightning from her fingertips.

(M)Casey quickly grabbed her hand and punched her hard in the stomach hoping to knock her to the ground he looked at her and grinned a shit-eating grin he had seen sheev make so many times

(C) Her eyes went wide when he was able just to grab her electricity-spouting hand and then yelped again as he gut punched her, sending her to her knees wheezing for breath, her arms wrapped around herself as she turned to glare up at him. as she saw the grin she growled a bit "...m...my brother sent you... didn't he?" she wheezed out "i... I recognize that fucking grin anywhere..."

(M)Casey looked at her continuing to grin at her he knelt down and grabbed her by the hair pulling her closer " No! That insect of a brother you have didn't send me. I came here to get revenge and use you to take back my property" Casey shoved her down to the ground standing tall above her.

(C) She continued to look up at him as he was standing above her, groaning in pain as he held her hair and was pulling her in closer before tossing her back down. she coughed a bit as she spoke "i... didn't take your property... though..."

(M)He stepped on Sheva hand " No you didn't, you filthy brother did, and he keeps defiling her, he's probably defiling her at this very moment " he looks at Sheva " I hate your face it reminds me of him" Casey backhands Sheva

(C)she let out a yelp as her hand was stepped on, trying to pull it out from under his foot, before yipping as her face was backhanded, her other hand going to the red mark on her face as tears welled up from the corners of her eyes. "f...fuck you!"

(M)Casey grinned " if that's what you want you filthy whore" Casey tears Sheva shirt

(C)she yelped as her shirt was torn, revealing her bra as she tried to use her untrodden hand to cover up her breasts as she tried to pull herself away again

(M)Casey grabbed Sheva my the hair and dragged her to the chair she was on when he had first entered the room. He greedily grabbed one her breast squeezing it hard " when I'm done with you, you'll be more than willing to help me get her from him"

(C)she yelped as he was dragging her by her hair, causing her hands to hold onto his hand to keep from any hair being ripped out of her head. as he groped at her chest she let out a small whimper "i-i won't help you with anything!"

(M)" you will, and you will like it" he bit her neck hard breaking the skin. He whispered in Sheva ear " Do you know where scarlet is? I heard he placed her in your care. That fucking fool trusted you with her." He backhanded her again "you're a weak whore."

(C) She let out a loud yell as he bit into her neck so hard her neck began to bleed, shivering as she tried to pull away from him again "wh-what? I don't know where she is!" she cried out before yipping as she was slapped again. she was truthful, as unknown to her sheev had spread that information on the grapevine to lure Casey away while he protected her himself, assuming his sister was strong enough to cut Casey to ribbons

(M) Casey kissed her biting her lip he pulled away and began to rip her pants, " Tell me what you know about her whore" he places his mouth on her nipple threatening to bite it hard

(C)sheva cried out and whimpered in the kiss while he ripped her pants open, exposing her underwear covering her tush. "i-i don't know anything a-about her!" she said again as her hands tried to push his head away from her breast.

(M)Casey grinned " That's not what I wanted to hear" he bit down hard on her nipple with his free hand he began to rub on her crotch, he continued chewing on her nipple tearing the skin a little

(C)she yelled in pain as he bit on her nipple, her legs shivering around his hand as he was rubbing her crotch, trying to close his hand out as she was whimpering and crying out.

(M)Casey forced her legs open and pushed her panties to the side ruffly shoving his fingers inside " your supposed to be almost as strong as that worm, don't make me laugh."

(C) Sheva continued to shiver and cry as he was poking his fingers inside her pussy, her insides unwantingly wet as she squirmed under his body "s-stop it! please!" she begged softly

(M)" I will once I have what I want" he pulled his hand out and looked at it"you seem wet enough" Casey pulled his pant down freeing his long thick shaft, he flipped Sheva over and slapped her ass hard he began rubbing his cock up and down her ass cheeks" should I fuck u in the ass or the pussy I'll let you choose?"

(C) She shivered at his words and then yipped as he slapped her butt after flipping her over, her hands gripping the edge of the seat as he was rubbing his cock between her butt cheeks. his words made her growl out in some defiance, tears still running down her face "p-put that in me a-and ill cut it off!"

(M)Casey relentlessly slaps her ass several times as to beat out that defiance. He knelt forward and bit her neck hard then whispered in her ear " last chance ass or pussy" Casey frustrated use the force to pull her lightsaber that she had drop previously to him " if you don't choose I could always stick this inside you" he said with that shit eating grin.

(C) She was whining and squirming as he mercilessly slapped his hand to her butt, her cheeks turning red as her eyes teared up more. when he suddenly pulled the lightsaber to him with the force her eyes widened in surprise as she whimpered at his threat and his grin. "mmmmgh p...put it in my... p-pussy..." she whimpered out defeatedly

(M)Casey grinned "Ass it is" he let out a wicked chuckle. He spread her cheeks and shoved his cock in without mercy, thrusting fast and hard " Did you think you could go with the easy answer you whore" Casey said as he slapped her ass hard, grinning at the lightsaber.

(C)she yelled out in pain as he spread her soft cheeks and pushed into her, crying and whining as she tried in vain to squirm away, whimpering as he was slapping her butt again, shivering from the slap

(M)" Tell me, whore, Do you know who Scarlet is?" Slapping her ass again, Casey activated the lightsaber " truthful answers; you would want me to cut you accidentally."

(C) She whined as he slapped her butt and squirmed as she looked up at him "a-ah! I don't! I don't know, I promise! I would say!" she cried out as she looked at the red blade as it illuminated her body.

(M)" don't move " Casey turned the lightsaber off and pulled out and flipped Sheva over onto her back and pushed his cock back into her ass " Why would you not know her? Why would your brother hide her from his sister?" Held the saber our in case she tried something

(C) Sheva shivered and let out a meek groan as he was pulling out then coming back into her butt, legs trembling as she looked up at him easier now "i-i don't know! I haven't heard from my brother in weeks!" she said, "i-i have no idea what he's up to o-or who this scarlet is!"

(M)"Hmmm " Casey grinned he took the lightsaber while it was still of" Don't move if you want to live," he said shoving the lightsaber into her pussy

(C)her eyes went wide as she was feeling the cold metal pressing into her walls as he was shoving it in deep into her. "wh-what are you doing?!"

(M)" I think it's time you catch up with sheev, and if you tell him I'm here I will turn this on and kill you instantly, in fact, invite him here tell him you killed me, and tell him to bring scarlet" he slapped her face with his free hand.

(C)she yelped out at his slap and whimpered at his words, nodding scared "y-yeah, ill tell him to bring her here!"

(M)Casey hands her a radio, then smacking her breasts

(C) She yelped as her breasts were smacked, her face scrunching up in pain as her breasts had red marks on them. She took the radio and began speaking to her brother. "sheev... I know about Casey." she said, doing her best to keep her voice normal "he came to... see me today. i... I had to kill him." she said. There was a pause, and sheev spoke "I should have warned you about him sooner. But at least he is dead." he said. She nodded, even though she didn't need to "yeah... can you come see me, and bring that girl scarlet you have?" she asked "I'm curious about her... Casey mentioned her wh...when he died." she said. There was a long pause, and sheev replied "ill come don't worry." he said, his tone flat.

(M)Casey listens carefully to the conversation. Observing her reactions making sure she wasn't somehow signaling an SOS to him. Once he heard the conversation end, he took the radio and made sure it was off. "So how long" Casey grinned looking for her reaction.

(C) She looked up at him as he snatched the radio away. she could tell from his tone that he didn't believe anything she said and probably believed she was forced to say to it by Casey, but she didn't let those thoughts linger in her mind too long in case he saw it with his force powers. "h-how long until what?" she asked

(M)Casey smacked her face hard" how long until your brother gets here with her?" He thrust of his cock and lightsaber deep inside her

(C)she yelped at the smack to the face and whimpered while he was thrusting into her, a hand moving up to rub her cheek where his hand hit "i-i don't know... i-it could take days, weeks, d-depends how long he decides to take..."

(M)Casey grinned " then I guess you'll have to endure your this until he gets," he said taking her hand away from her face" unless...."

(C) His words made her let out a whimper at the thought as she realized that if her brother came at all, or even if he sent someone to infiltrate her base and free her, it would still take weeks. when he moved her hand away, she was holding back tears. "u-unless what?"

(M)Casey stopped thrusting and pulled out the lightsaber. " I will cum inside you quickly, and leave you be until your brother and my love get here if you promise one thing. " kissing her on the mouth.

(C)she whimpered a bit and looked up at him as he was stopping, shivering a little as he was speaking "wh-what is it?" she asked

(M)" when your brother gets here, you are to separate him and scarlet so I can take her back" he grinned looking down at her

(C) She nodded softly "o-ok! Ok! I will!" she said as she was scared to say no.

(M)" just remember, I'm watching you" he pulled out and shoved his cock into her pussy making deep trust hilting himself every time he thrust back into her his cock leaking pre-cum inside her

(C) She yelped as he suddenly thrusted hard into her pussy, a loud yell coming from her as she began bleeding from her pussy when he claimed her virginity. "a-ah! fuck!"

(M)" Oh you were still a virgin" he softly nibbled her breasts " I figured you for a slut "

(C)she whimpered underneath him "n-no...." she said softly as she cried out more while he was nibbling her breasts, her pussy tight and warm around him

(M)" this seems fitting, your brother stole my betrothed virginity so now I'm claiming yours" he licked her neck, his cock twitching inside her

(C)"s-stop... please..." she begged helplessly as he was mercilessly abusing her body with his cock and his mouth molesting her all over

(M) Casey grinned as he fully hilted himself inside her filling her insides with his seed. "A deals a deal I did promise to cum fast and leave you be" Casey pulled out.

(C)she cried out when he came in her, shivering and whimpering as she was laid out on the meditation chair, her clothes in tatters around her as he was cumming deep inside her.

(M)" I'm watching you, " he said grinning and then walked away.


	4. A tender moment with a stubborn girl

BACK TO SCARLET AND SHEEV

(M)Scarlet looked over to sheev since he had jumped quickly out of bed to answer the radio. She watched as he talked me a low flat tone, once he had hung up the receiver "who was that sheev?"

(C)"... it was Sheva. Casey is there with her. he's got her captive." he said and turned back to her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her

(M)Scarlet began to tremble tearing up" how? You said she was almost as strong as you?"

(C)"I don't know. this isn't like her, and this doesn't seem to be like him." he said, looking thoughtful, before pulling her in for a hug."its ok, we can figure this out." he said

(M) Scarlet melted into sheev embrace calming down; she looked up at him " we got to save her sheev" she kissed him on the mouth

(C) sheev looked down at her and smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back. "don't worry, we will." he said as he brought a hand up to stroke on her cheek "you're my pet, and shes, my sister. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

(M)Scarlet calmly looked into sheev's eyes as he stroked her cheek. "When do we leave," scarlet asked her mind falling back to thoughts of Casey

(C)sheev shook his head and smiled, moving to kiss her lips again " I can't risk you getting hurt, you're going to stay here where its safe. ill go in on my own and take him out."

(M)Scarlet turned her head away as sheev tried to kiss her. "I'm going!" She stood up and grabbed her clothing beginning to get dressed

(C)sheev sighed a bit and sat up "why? why do you want to go?" he asked as he got up, not dressing yet as he just leaned against the wall with crossed arms and looked at her

(M) Scarlet ignored sheev's question. She grabbed her shoes and sat back now on the bed. Her mind racing with thoughts about Casey

(C)sheev moved towards her and sat next to her on the bed, taking her shoes from her and setting them on the bed, then holding her hands. "look at me... tell me why you feel you need to go."

(M)"...I " she looked back at her shoes and took one of her hands back, then tried to reach for her boots again beginning to tear up

(C) he kept the shoes out of her reach as he then moved to hug her tightly into him, one hand on her back and the other rubbing her head "its ok, you can tell me."

(M)Scarlet began to sob. " it's my fault this...is ..this is happening...I shouldn't have asked you to...to spare him.... He was never nice to me.." she tried to reach for her boots one last time.

(C) sheev kept hugging her "it's not your fault." he said, "we couldn't have predicted he would act as he did."

(M)Scarlet looked into sheev eyes wanting to say more about Casey but couldn't find the right words how could she tell him that she was supposed to marry Casey but ran away from home.

(C)sheev continued to hug her, but could sense there was something more that she wasn't saying. he attempted to use the force to reach into her mind and perceive the truth

(M)Scarlet leaned into sheev resting her head on his shoulder. Worried that if she told sheev about Casey, he would cast her aside. As soon as she seen Casey, she should have told him about the arrangement her family made to marry her off to a sith lord.

(C) He sensed those thoughts in her head, and looked down at her. He paused, before moving to lay her down on the bed again and moving to kiss at her cheek. "now I mean this... stay here. Casey is not your fault." he said, "you might have been fated to marry him, but you broke from that fate, and you're with me now. But I don't want you risking your safety in a fight you cannot win." he said, then smiled widely as he got up and began getting dressed, idly using the force on her wrists and ankles to keep her pinned to the bed for now. "stay here, get some rest. When I come back, that bed getting used~. " He said with a wink when he finished dressing.

(M)Scarlet cried as sheev spoke to her it put her heart at ease. But she wasn't going to let him go alone. She wanted to help save his sister. "Please let me come! What if it's a trap and while you save her he takes me" scarlet yelled hoping to change sheev's mind

(C)"he might try" sheev admitted, "but I will have my personal droids look after you," he said as he pressed a button on the comm stitched into his suit and in walked four big armored droids holding large repeating rifles "these are the best of the best. They're cortosis plated, so lightsaber and blaster damage does nothing to them. it'd take a turret just to slow them down." he said with a grin

(M)Scarlet looked away pouting. "Please sheev let me come, and I'll stay on the ship with these droids. I would feel safer with you close by."

(C)sheev looked down at her and sighed "you really won't take no for an answer?" he asked as he moved to the bed to cup her face, before nodding "fine, you can come." he finally relented, releasing his force grip on her body

(M)"You know how stubborn I can be" she sat up and grabbed hold of sheev tightly hugging him. " let's go sir" she whispered in his ear

(C)he smiled and hugged her back, before taking off walking with her towards his personal ship that would take them to where Sheva was.

(M)Scarlet looked up at sheev "how long do you think it will take to reach her?"

(C)"I'll be at least a day, my ship might be fast but we are near to the core, and she is out towards the outer rim."

(M)" Are you worried?" Scarlet said as she took his hand

(C)"a little" he admitted and nodded as he took her hand, his ship taxi-ing its way out of the dock and into space, sheev and scarlet sat in his personal chambers aboard the small corvette-like stealth craft

(M)" thank you for bringing me sir" scarlet sat down watching sheev. She had a plan, but sheev would most likely say no

(C)sheev smiled at her "its ok, but you have to stay on this ship." he said as they were sat at a table in his chambers

(M)"About that, I was thinking, and I have a good plan.... if your open to hear it?" Scarlet watched for sheev's reaction. Curious to know if he was reading her thoughts

(C)he wasn't reading her thoughts this time, but nodded to her "I'm always open to hearing plans, whats your plan?" he asked with a slight smile on his face


	5. A naughty Sheva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape in this chapter

Chapter 5

(C) Sheva was creeping through the hallways, looking left, right, and behind her as she was moving. She was wearing her robes, trying to blend into the shadows as much as possible as she was trying to get to a ship, any ship, that would take her off of her base and away from the maniac who had claimed it from her.

(M)Casey watched Sheva closely. He was not worried about her escaping by any of the ships; he had disabled them all. He wanted to see her reaction when she realized her attempt to Escape was useless.

(C) she kept going until she got to the hangar, and then went to the first ships she could see, trying to start them up and escape from the nightmare

(M)Casey stepped from the shadows grinning " they're not going to work!" He called out to her

(C)she yelped as she turned to look at him, raising her hands and shooting lightning at him in defense "s-stay away from me, you m-monster!"

(M)Casey grinned as he walked towards her " you insolent bitch! Do you think that would do anything to me" Casey moved in to slap her across the face

(C)sheva yelped as she was slapped across her face, falling back against the side of the ship as she had one hand pressed to where he slapped

(M)Casey leaned in and kissed her cheek " you naughty little bitch are you ready for round two " Casey reached down and rubbed her crotch

(C) She whimpered out and tried to push him away "s-stop it! get away from me!" she said as she let out a soft cry as he rubbed her crotch, trying to crush his hand by closing her thighs tight

(M)Casey leaned in toward her ear " the more you fight me, the more I think you want it." He playfully bit her ear while with his free hand using the force to spread her legs. Continuing to tease her crotch

(C)she shivered and whined "n-noooo" she tried to protest as he bit her ear before gasping as he opened her legs with force and yelped as he was rubbing his hand up and down her crotch again, struggling and squirming to try to close it

(M) Casey let out a chuckle" I've got a great idea little slut" Casey pulled her pants down and shoved a finger into her soaking wet pussy

(C)"I don't want to hear a-any of your ide-ah!" she squeaked her interruption as he was pulling down her pants and pushing a finger deep into her, toes curling as she tried to fight him off but couldn't.

(M)Casey grabbed Sheva's face and made her look at him " I could be rough and mark your body up with burns and cuts. Do as I say and I'll be gentle" Casey moved to nibble her neck.

(C)she glared up at him as she was forced to look at him, tears welling in her eyes as she just whimpered while he was nibbling her neck, unable to speak since his grip was mushing her mouth so she couldn't make words

(M)Casey released her face " I want you to get on your knees and ride my cock." Casey said as he continued to nibble and lick her neck

(C)she was shivering from the nibbles and necks, her skin marked by his teeth. "mmmgh, i-i don't want to ride your cock."

(M)"Would you rather be beat you, and roughly claim your ass" he looked at her with glaring eye's ready to slap her across the face

(C)she glared back up at him "fuck you, a-and fuck that whore you want too!" she yelled in defiance

(M)Casey swung his hand hard across her face, then lifted his foot kicked her in the face as well. " don't you ever call Scarlet that again.!"

(C)she yipped out as she was slapped hard and kicked in the face, eyes closing as she whimpered from the pain, tears rolling down her face as she squirmed, slumped down against the side of the ship, shivering and quivering as she looked up at him

(M)"Do you understand? Now will you ride my cock or should I beat you till you give in?" He said as he kneeled close to her

(C)"i... w-will never willingly... submit to you" she growled out, the last of her defiance glaring in her eyes as she tried to push him away.

(M)Casey lifted Sheva up with the force by her neck. "Submit to me whore!" Casey grinned wickedly see he slammed her into a nearby wall.

(C)he gasped for a breath that wouldn't come, her hands moving to her throat as she kicked out helplessly before yipping out as she was slammed into the wall, eyes wide with fear as she was choking

(M)Casey moved in closer releasing her from his hold he kneeled down beside her " are we ready to ride masters cock yet" he hummed in a playful tone

(C)she whimpered and shivered as she was released, coughing and squirm ing as she looked up at him "y...yes..." she whimpered out, the fight having left her

(M)Casey laid down on his back and gestured for her to come over he pulled his pants down and waited for her to straddle him his hands resting behind his head for support

(C)she shivered and crawled over to him, positioning herself so that her pussy was above his cock, facing away from him as she whimpered a little more as she felt his cock tip press to her pussy lips

(M)Casey grinned as he watched he crawl I've and straddle him, but she was moving far to slow when inserting him into her. He used the force to push her completely down on his cock." that's how it's done, sweetie. "

(C)he yelped as he pushed himself up inside her by having her go down with the force, shivering around his cock as her walls tightly hugged it, small whimpers and whines escaping her lips

(M)" it's your move love why don't you start moving up and down on me show me how you ride the shaft" Casey reached up and began caressing and twisting her breasts and nipples

(C)she was whimpering as he was groping at her chest, eyes closed as small unwanted moans of pleasure escaped her lips, her body slowly moving up and down, reluctantly riding him as per his order

(M)Casey leaned forward just enough to be able to suck and nibble at her nipples. He began to suck on them then biting them a little gently.

(C)she shivered bit more as she was fighting back the tears, but did as was asked as she began to ride up and down his cock slowly and reluctantly, whimpering out moans of unwanted pleasure as he was fondling her chest.

(M)"Move faster " Casey moved his mouth closer and began nibbling and sucking on shevas nipples moving one hand down to her clit, and starts to rub counterclockwise motions slowly

(C) Sheva whimpered a bit more as he was making her ride him faster, bouncing enough that her breasts began to jump with her as he was rubbing her clit and molesting her nipples with his mouth. her eyes closed tight as her walls hugged his cock tightly, unable to fight against him and unwanting to be hurt anymore

(M)"Good girl, you're so tight and wet. Mmm, your a good whore" Casey began to thrust up as much as he could to match her rhythm, the room was filled with the hard clapping their crotches were making. Casey leaked his precum insider more.

(C) His words made her shiver in some disgust at the situation as he thrusted and leaked inside of her, her eyes closed tight as she tried to get it over with as fast as possible. her toes curled a little as she was on the verge of an unwanted orgasm

(M)Casey grabbed shevas hips and began to use her like a cock sleeve, forcing her to bounce up and down faster, and harder his dick kissing her womb every time. He moaned loudly as he filled her to the brim with his hot wet cum

(C) His making her bounce made her let out a squeak as her breasts bounced more with each hard thrust and bounce he was giving to her. His cock was soon able to push inside her womb a little as he released his cum and filled her up, her eyes opening wide as she squealed her orgasm hard with him.

(M)Casey watched Sheva "did we learned our lesson " Casey said with a shit eating grin

(C) She was shivering atop him, having collapsed down with her head on his chest. She was panting hard as she quivered. "...y...yes...." she whimpered out softly.

(M)Casey cupped his hands to shevas head " I need you out of the way. I sense them getting closer." Casey attempted to use the force to make her fall into a deep sleep

(C)had he not beaten her and fucked her she might have been able to put up a fight, but in her current state, she was unable to even think about mounting a defense against his force attack before she went under and passed out.

(M)He placed her in a nearby ship and quickly dressed " looks like they should be here faster then I anticipated. " Casey walked into the middle of the room and began meditating, waiting for what lied in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I would love to know what you think and where you think the story is headed feel free to comment down below


	6. confronting a devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear what you think is gonna happen

chapter 6

(C)sheev was disembarking from his ship; he turned to scarlet. " I told you, that plan would not work. We are going to stick with my plan. You stay here, ill fight him alone." he said as he walked down the ramp and through the facility, looking around at the eerie quietness that the facility was blanketed in. he had his lightsaber out and ignited, holding it like a fencer as he used the force to guide his way to Casey

(M)Scarlet nodded and watched sheev take off once he was out of site she slipped out of the ship quietly and followed. 

Casey sensed sheev getting closer he pulled out his lightsaber and hid behind a nearby wall waiting for Casey to go by.

(C)sheev walked into the hangar where Casey had just been with Sheva and looked around. He could sense he was here, but couldn't see him just yet. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and smirked as he looked about "so, the great Casey likes to hide in the shadows? what patheticness from a sith."

(M)Casey grinned sheev wouldn't bait him out that easily. He just the force to cause movement over where Sheva was at hoping sheev would find his sister

(C)sheev looked to where the movement was, walking towards it but being cautious at the same time. "of course, a real sith wouldn't be sneaking around trying to forcibly marry someone, a real sith wouldn't pose as a trooper in order to get closer to her, and a real sith would come out and take her back with force and a massive armada at his back." sheev said. "did you really think id bring her here? No, she's back home enjoying herself while she knows I'm here slitting your throat." he said, then noticed Sheva and her bruised and raped body. His smirk faded a little, but he resolved to check on her later.

(M)Casey leaped from the shadows as sheev saw his sister, he ran toward sheev "No you did bring her! And I will have her; you don't even know her!" He swung his lightsaber at sheev

(C)sheev blocked the blow by using the force to push against caseys lightsaber, not enough to rip it from his hand but enough that the swing went wild and allowed sheev to turn to face him, his lightsaber raised up. "did you think I would really be that stupid to bring her?" he said with a smirk "and I might not 'know' her like you claim to, but she loves me, not you." sheev said as he swung at casey "she chose me, not you." he said with another swing "and when you die, she will forget you."

(M)Casey blocked both attacks " I know her, and I know she would have come; she can be very stubborn" he said jumping back." And when your dead she will be mine" he charged back towards sheev swinging his saber close to sheevs head

(C) He smirked and blocked the swing to his head with a parrying block as he kept his other hand behind his back. "ah, but there's the difference between you and me" sheev said "you will claim her, where I will own her. You may try to own her, but you can do little more than be a sloppy sith seconds to that girl." he added as he thrusted forward with his blade.

(M)Casey dodged the attack and smirked looking over at the entrance to the hanger " I knew you couldn't leave her behind come on out sweetie" scarlet cammed out from behind the wall and walked towards them

(C)sheevs eyes went wide when he saw scarlet "wh-what are you doing here?! I told you to wait with the ship!" he said as he paused in his attack to watch scarlet come out.

(M)" I'm sorry but... " scarlet walked over towards Casey " Casey if I go with u will you promise to leave sheev and his sister alone" Casey grinned and gestured for her to come closer "of course scarlet, I only came here for you, come here, and I'll leave them be" scarlet inched closer

(C)sheev growled ut "scarlet, you traitor! I will hunt you both down for this! I will kill you both!" he said, growling in anger at what was happening

(M)Scarlet teared up as she stood by Casey she called out to sheev" I'm sorry, but I don't want you to to get hurt, I will always love you and only you" Casey grabbed scarlet face and forced her to kiss him. He looked over to sheev " who's pathetic now sheev."

(C)sheev closed his eyes and growled at Casey again " I will gut you for this, you traitorous bastards, you won't know what hit you when I'm through with you!"

(M)Scarlet took a step back and hid behind Casey. Casey just grinned at sheev laughing a little. Scarlet grabbed a knife she had hidden in her sleeve and move to stab Casey in the back. Casey caught her hand, took the blade and stabbed her in the shoulder. Casey grinned " I can read your thoughts remember scarlet." He grabbed her and held her tight the blade to her throat." I guess you were right sir" she said coughing up blood " the plan was stupid and wouldn't work."

(C)sheev grinned at the corner of his mouth when Casey turned to deal with her, moving silently forward so that when Casey turned back around his lightsaber was in Caseys face unactivated. "which is why I said to make adjustments to it" sheev smiled at scarlet as he activated the blade, impaling Casey through the eye if all went successfully

(M)Casey fell to the ground dead. Without Casey holding her up, she fell forward. " I didn't think he would stab me."

(C)he hugged her close "its ok, its over now." he said as he kept healing her shoulder.

(M)" I kinda was sure my plan would work..." she looked away " Can u take me back to the ship... I may have coated the blade with poison...."

(C)sheev nodded and picked her up, carrying her back to the ship "it was already working. you distracted him and allowed for a killing blow to be dealt." he said and then kissed her "I'm so proud of you."

(M)" I just wanted to be on the safe side." She kissed him back her body felt like it was burning up." Is Sheva ok..."

(C)"shell be ok, ill check on her once you're safe," he said and took her into the medical bay, activating all the medical droids and ordering them to work on her, standing away to give them room

(M)"I'll be fine..." she winced In pain " go get your sister and bring her here" Scarlet smiled at sheev trying to hide her pain

(C)sheev nodded to her words "ok, ill go get her." he said and left the medical deck, going back out to collect Sheva. On the way, he passed Casey's corpse. looking about, he stopped and made sure no one was watching before activating his blades and slicing caseys body to ribbons "that's for Sheva, you fucker." he growled in anger as his eyes flared the sith yellow color

(M)A small pocket book and locket fell from Casey's pocket as sheev cut up his body.

(C)sheev bent down to pick it up, opening the locket and looking through the pocketbook

(M)The locket had a picture of scarlet kissing Casey on the cheek. The book had notes about scarlet and his plans to use her to create some super soldiers to strengthen his army, also contained no it's about how and what he was going to do with her body

(C)he read the book before closing it and looking down at the dismembered body of the fallen Sith. "... disgusting creature. To think it called itself a sith." he said as he tossed the book and the locket at it, before collecting up Sheva in his arms.

(M)Back in the medical deck scarlet was getting patched up while she waited for sheev to return with his sister. Her body felt so hot. And her shoulder hurt like hell.

(C) The droids were treating her with antitoxins and anti-poison. It was going to go through her system and hurt like hell, but their treatments meant the poison wouldn't kill her. sheev returned soon enough with his sister in his arms, laying her down on another medical table before moving away to watch some medical droids begin working on her

(M)Scarlet looked over to sheev "welcome back sir" she smiled weakly at him

(C)he smiled and moved over to stroke her cheek before kissing it "how are you feeling."

(M)"A-a lot better" she lied she glanced over to Sheva " is she gonna be okay?" All the anti-poison and antitoxin medicine they were giving her made her feel like she was on fire, but her shoulder didn't hurt much anymore

(C)sheev smiled and nodded, looking at Sheva. "she should be fine. the droids will tend to her, then ill pull her from her sleep with the force." he said

(M)"It's my fault she got hurt, she's going to hate me," Scarlet said looking up at sheev before attempting to get up

(C)sheev held her down softly with one hand " I do not doubt that. She won't like either of us when she wakes up. but we mustn't take anything she says personally." he said, "who knows what she went through, being the temporary substitute to you for Casey."

(M)Scarlet hugged sheev tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek, she looked back over to Sheva " why did he want me so bad."

(C) he hugged back and followed her gaze to look at Sheva "he wanted to use you to create an army of powerful warriors that would serve him for eternity."

(M)Scarlet jumped off the medical table and stumbled over to Sheva and looked down at her grabbing her hand " why would he think I could help with that" scarlet teared up

(C)sheev rolled his eyes as she jumped up, knowing she was waiting for him to lower his guard enough that she could zip past him quickly enough. seeing there was no stopping her, he moved so that she could lean on him if she got too woozy. "well in a pocketbook, i saw on him he mentioned a uniqueness to your body."

(M)Scarlet leaned onto sheev and kept her gaze on Sheva. " I don't.... know what he could mean by that."

(C)"it didn't say anything else," he said as he looked down at her. "but I swear we will find the truth together..."


End file.
